bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shino
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = | gender = Female | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = Protector of Karakura Town | division = 13th Division | partner = Ryūnosuke Yuki | base of operations = Karakura Town, Human World | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Chapter 480 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is one of the Shinigami that replaces Zennosuke Kurumadani as the guardian of the Karakura Town area. Appearance Shino has dark hair and wears a standard Shinigami shihakushō with a dark piece of fabric sitting on top of her head. Personality She is quite rude and tomboyish. She has a strong personality and expresses her thoughts by yelling. She also tries to drag Ryūnosuke out of his shell and keeps telling him he shouldn't be so soft. She is quite sensitive when someone makes a remark about her flat chest and punches the culprit as punishment.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, pages 9-10 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc On the day they are scheduled to begin guarding Karakura Town, Shino spots Ryūnosuke and greets him. Ryūnosuke is very sleepy and looks the wrong way, so Shino slaps Ryūnosuke. She tells him to get ready to leave to the Human World, but Ryūnosuke admits that he is scared. Shino says that he has no reason to be scared, as he is with her, but Ryūnosuke is not convinced. She then yells at him, telling him not be a sissy and to have faith in his abilities. She says that he should stick out his chest more, prompting Ryūnosuke to jokingly remark that Shino has no chest to stick out. Shino punches him in the face as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, pages 8-10 The pair arrive in Karakura Town alongside Kurumadani, who leaves them after offering them some encouragement. She tells Ryūnosuke to split up: she will go north, while Ryūnosuke goes south. While on patrol, Shino is hit by a group of Hollows and is found in their grasp by Ryūnosuke.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, pages 11-18 They were rescued by Ichigo Kurosaki and Shino recovered quickly, but had to wait for Ryūnosuke, who took two days to wake up. When he finally did, she seemed relieved, but punished him for taking so long immediately after.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, pages 7-13 When Asguiaro Ebern appears in the room, the pair watch as Ichigo kicks him out of a window, leaving them wondering who Asguiaro was.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 1-4 When Ichigo returns, Yuki's Denreishinki starts to ring, making a weird sound. Yuki reveals it's Shino's recorded singing voice, but she urges him to answer.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 5-6 They later return to Soul Society and are sent to their post. As they are discussing the reason for fighting the Quincy, the 6th Seat of 13th Division Hidetomo Kajōmaru approaches them. He explains them the difference between Shinigami and Quincy and comments the ongoing war.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 6-13 Later, they look on as Hidetomo is confronted and struck down by Jugram Haschwalth.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 1-3 Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō *Shikai: Unknown *Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Gotei 13 Category:13th Division Category:Manga Only Characters